


A typical night in Gotham

by flawlesshippings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Corruption, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Masturbation, Reluctant Sadist, Teasing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshippings/pseuds/flawlesshippings
Summary: "Jason! For fuck sake, quit it! You're going to get us killed." What happens when you put a cautious Dick and a reckless Jason on a mission together? What's worse is, a certain someone hunting them down and time isn't on their side. Will they finished their mission or will they fail miserably?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 66





	A typical night in Gotham

"Jason! For fuck sake, quit it! You're going to get us killed." Hiding behind the large crate, armed with his signature blue staffs, his hair ruffled and messy, he whisper-screamed to the man beside him that was messing around with his hair, gliding his fingers continuously down his back. The man with raven hair just like his, with a few strands of white poking in front, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up uncovering the heaps of tattoos on his arms.

"What? He can't see us from here anyway. Come on Dickie bird, live a little." Dick shot Jason a dirty look before elbowing him as their target neared the crate that they were hiding in. His breath hitched as he heard the clicking sounds of his target's boots onto the solid floor. Both of them stayed quiet as the man passed them through with his bodyguards.

This was not the ideal Friday night Dick had in mind with his boyfriend, there were no warm blankets with their favourite show, no snacks laid on the side while they cuddle in the darkness as the light of the television beamed onto their faces. Being cozy in the couch in their beloved penthouse,enjoying the comfort of having each other.

Instead, they were in a run down warehouse, smelled of God knows what, the odour was so bad it could almost choke him. The mold around the warehouse was out of control since this was a designated area. It was winter and the breeze was going to freeze his fingers off.

Why did Bruce choose such a convenient time for a mission? Dick thought to himself sarcastically, he sighed. He might as well get it done quickly and hurry home, he wants nothing more than to fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

"Dickie bird, they're heading for the door, go go." Jason pointed at the gang of people that was heading for the exit, the two men rolled stealthily to the other crate, shortening the gap between them and the crowd.

Contrary to popular belief, Jason and Dick wasn't as pure and upright as they seem. They definitely have blood on their hands and are not hesitant to kill anyone for their organization's sake. Their boss, Bruce Wayne runs this underground business that they are a part of. The company dominates the underground drug business,therefore Bruce is loaded with money. The company's image isn't all that important as they work in a shady part of the business world. So, lots of companies including Wayne Enterprises play dirty which means they kill off their rival company if they have to.

Which is what they are doing right now. 

"Okay, on my count. We rush out behind them, you take the bodyguards on the right, I'll take the left. We can secure the doors and when we finish the target, we can get the fuck out of here." Dick assembled a game plan and Jason had no opposition. He looked at his boyfriend lovingly, he adored his face when he was being so serious. It was truly one side that he loved about Dick, he could be sedate when it was necessary and laid back,funny at the same time.

What more could he want? He was perfect.

"Hello? Is Jason Todd in here? Or has he gone back to the grave again?" Dick waved his palms in front of a dazed Jason, coming back to his senses, he nodded and Dick counted down while eyeing his surroundings,making sure no to miss anything.

"Three.." Jason loaded his guns with bullets, making a faint click sound,echoing in the empty warehouse.

"Two.."the sound attracted the attention of the guards,their heads swinging around to find the source.

"One." As one of the guards wandered to their crate, they leaped out armed with their weapons of choice. Jason started shooting his bullets at the guards,not missing either one of them. Reloading the magazine after a few more shots while hiding behind a crate for more cover.

Dick flipped over gracefully, hitting more men with his legs kicking into their abdomen. His fighting style was more light and smooth than Jason's fighting, that was heavily based on weapons and harsher moves. It was unbelievable how someone could do something so cruel with such elegance. 

Well,only Jason's boyfriend,Dick Grayson could.

"Ugh!" He heard a groan coming from behind him, he snapped his neck back to see Dick laying on the ground, cornered by the main target, gun in hand. Blood spilling onto the white tiles of the warehouse, coming from the wound on Dick's upper thigh and arms that were bleeding profusely.

"Trying to kill me? You're too naive little boy." The man jeered with his gravelly and gruff voice. He wore a dark knee coat with a suit and tie underneath, expensive tailor made slacks wrapped around his thighs with leather oxfords fitting his feet. He was slightly breathless as he was dodging Dick's attacks before sliding his gun out from his holster and shooting him. A trilby casting a shadow that covered his face.

"Dick!" Jason being the hotheaded person he was,didn't digest the situation and blew his cover.At any moment,he was going to pounce on the man and beat the shit out of him. He stood there with his arms reached out,each hand armed with his pistols.

"Huh, about time you showed yourself. I must say I'm quite impressed, you really do have quick hands. It'll be an ass to recruit so much men back." The man adjusted his trilby before completely throwing it out of the way, annoyed by the fact that the hat was covering his sight. His face was all revealed and it was a shocker.

"Roy?! What the hell man?" Jason and Dick were stunned, it was their best friend! Roy Harper,the man that was the most idiotic and fun person to be around, was their rival all this time?! Both of the men needed a few minutes to process the situation but there wasn't time for it as Roy turned his gaze towards a bleeding Dick, aligning the gun barrel to his forehead. 

"Tough times call for tough measures, dude. Running a business ain't as easy as you think. But... you'll never understand." He paced around a bleeding Dick, eventually pointing the gun at the back of his head simultaneously tugging on the thug's hair.

Jason scowled,his best friend has betrayed him in his face and what's worse is he's got his boyfriend in his arms. Rage pulsed in his veins like lava, the grip on his pistols tightened,he couldn't hold the urge to blow his head off immediately as raw anger shot in his system. He had to think,and quick. 

Think Todd, think. What can you do now?

He eyed the man in front of him, the smug look on his face was revolting. He didn't realize that he had been biting his lips until the taste of blood had invaded his tongue. He took a deep sigh.

Arms in the air, Jason held his arms behind his head,his guns thrown to the side, the guns making a loud crashing sound. Dick and Roy widened their eyes, awestruck. Jason Todd was surrendering? Jason Todd and surrendering wasn't supposed to be in a sentence to begin with.

"Please,let him go." Jason went on his knees,"J-Jason...what are you doing?" Dick weakly spit out, the ravenette looking at him with a weak smile, mouthing a "everything will be fine."

Roy, absolutely dumbfounded changed his expression to a wide smirk, it was the first time seeing Jason kneeling down begging for him to release his precious boyfriend. To be honest, it really fed his ego. He tugged Jason by his hair, roughly and arrogantly whispering,"You've lost this bet,it's about time I send you guys on your merry way." Jason locked his eyes on the gun that was pointed in front of him,not even blinking.

Dick, laying on the ground hopelessly beseeching for Roy to stop. Fear devoured him alive,leaving his body to shiver. He locked eyes with his boyfriend that was giving him a warm smile, his heart was breaking and he couldn't do anything to stop it. This would be the last time he would see his smile again.

Fear coursing through his veins like a gushing river,he didn't know if he was shivering because he was cold or if it was because Jason was going to get his brains blown off in any minute. He didn't dare to look, it was the end.

At least they could die together right?

"Goodbye, Jason Todd."

A loud bang filled the warehouse's silence,a loud thud followed after, a body,lifeless now due to the bullet piercing the hard skull and destroying the nerves of the brain. Dick opened his eyes slowly,he didn't want to see it, the dead body of his loved one would scar him forever. To his surprise, he was beyond shook to see the corpse of Roy Harper, laying in his own pool of blood and Jason's face being shoved into his view.

"Are you okay, Dickie bird? You're so cold." He was wrapped with the leather jacket and craddled in Jason's arms. More tears flooded his face when he realised Jason was still alive.

"You scared me,you asshole! I thought I lost you!" Jason grunted in pain when Dick dug his nails into his chest. He comforted his boyfriend slowly, kissing his tears while apologizing repeatedly.

"I'll never leave you alone,Dickie bird." Jason hugged him tighter as they made their way out this stink of a place. Blood everywhere with corpses laid on every corner of the room.

Turns out, Jason had really good reflexes. He dodged the bullet as it ricocheted,hitting the man that had fired it,an instant and convenient death,one would say. 

"Come one, don't be mad. I didn't mean to scare you, really. Let's get you bandaged up,and when you recover, I'll repay you some other way, okay?" Jason whispered in a seductive tone, his husky voice and hot breath piercing the cold air around Dick's ear. His lips glided across the soft skin of his earlobe, pulling a dazed Dick back into reality.

"Shut up and bring me back, you fucking idiot." He held tightly onto Jason's shoulders when they got on board the helicopter that was outside,waiting for them, Jason smiled and pressed a small chaste kiss onto his lips.

"Love you, Dickie bird."

"Shut up you dick."

"Dick Grayson loves a dick called Jason Todd. Not to mention, he loves his dick too."

"I'd rip your mouth out right now if my arms weren't hurting like an ass, I swear."

"Hahahaha,okay..."

This wasn't ideal night for their date that they were expecting for but it definitely wasn't too bad, except for the fact that Dick had to be sewn back together after the fight. Nonetheless,it was still a fluffy night when the couple headed back to their penthouse, the pair in bed with Jason hugging him from behind.

It was just a typical night in Gotham.

.

The door of the penthouse swinging open and landing harshly onto the wall. Their faces in each other's faces, hands groping everywhere while the door was closed clumsily. Groceries were left on the floor, scattered everywhere.

"J-Jay..Let's put the groceries away first.." Dick spit out a few words in between the kisses, Jason wasn't having it though. He was like a hungry monster, craving for the other's body, he couldn't wait to devour him.

"We can do that later, I want you really much right now." Jason nipped at the older's neck, coating it with his saliva. The pair stumbled up the stairs,making out intensely with each other before finally reaching the bedroom.

"Is it okay, tonight? I don't want to hurt you." Dick pulled his shirt off as he landed on the bed, Jason hovered over him, eyeing the scars that were left from their last mission, he still felt kinda bad when he saw them.

"Since when have you become a mother hen? I'm fine, just fuck me,please." Dick growled, stripping away what was left from his body, sprawling on the bed stark naked with his cock on full-mast.

Excited like a little boy, Jason tore off his clothes and pounced onto the laying male, pulling him into a deep kiss. Their tongues exploring the other's cavern, intertwining, making embarrassing sloppy sounds. Jason's hands weren't free either, tracing every nook and cranny of Dick's body, occasionally flicking one of his pert nipples,sending whines flying from Dick's mouth.

Jason laced their fingers together, he could feel Dick grinding against him, begging for him to do something to his throbbing erection. Being the tease he was, of course he wasn't going to give it to Dick that easily. Secretly he loved seeing the older male on his knees with streams of tears on his face, begging him for release. The thought of it made him ten times more aroused.

"Please..do something.." The lewd moans coming from Dick's mouth made Jason even more sadistic, he peeled himself away from Dick and just sat there, Dick confused but needy, looked at him like he was going to cry. He wanted it, no, he needed it.

"Come on,I want to see how much you really want me." His demanding tone sent shivers down his back. Dick obliged obediently, laying down on his back,stroking his hard erection languidly before picking up a pace and rubbing his slit up and down, more loud moans slipping from his lips while saliva dripped down the edges. His hands were gripping the sheets so hard that they were going to tear. His eyes closing from the overwhelming ecstasy.

"Look at me when you do it." His tone even more demanding, Dick fixed his gaze into the younger male, his eyes full of lust and desire. He truly loved him but he hated him too, he hated that he was such a tease and would always force him to recall the embarrassing side of him, but, he always loved that it was him that saw this side of him.

It was kinda contradicting.

"J-Jay.I-I'm..going..to..Ah!" His semen spilled from his cock,going all over the place, some on his abs,on the sheets and on his hands. Jason walked over to the bed. Laying down on his stomach in between his legs,licking all of it up before lapping his hole with his skillful tongue.

"J-Jay...please just fuck me already.."he was obviously frustrated by the sound of it, Jason smirked evilly. He circled the tight ring of muscles, drawing small circles on his lover's stomach with his slender fingers. Kissing some parts of his inner thighs and sometimes planting hickeys and bite marks to symbolize that Dick was his. His dominant side coming to light.

This was milking more wanton whimpers when Jason slid his tongue into his inner walls of his hole,it sent electric pulses towards his whole body. He felt so hot and more needy as ever. Jason went in with a controlled pace, going not too deep not too shallow while he worked his tongue.

The room now felt humid and the scent of sex was obviously present,the pair were both sweaty and sticky from all the movement. Once a few more digits were entered and Dick was ready, Jason grabbed condoms and lube from the nightstand and coated his lover's hole with generous layers of the slick substance.

"Forget about the condoms, I want you raw." Being too into he moment,Dick instantly forgot everything from sex-ed and bucked his hips nearer to hint that he couldn't wait any longer. That little movement pushed Jason off the edge, his mind now cloudy with only one goal that was clear, to fuck the shit out of his handsome lover.

Jason aligned himself and with one sudden push,he was inside the warm and wet walls of Dick. Dick let out a high-pitched whimpers that was full of pleasure and pain as he teared up a little from the sudden intrusion.

"Are you okay babe?" Jason had a worried expression plastered on, Dick took a deep breath and nodded in response. The younger male moved in a relatively slow rhythm before he started pounding into him ruthlessly.

"Ah! It feels so fucking good, J-Jay...faster.." Jason's thrusts cutting Dick's sentence with each thrust, the couple felt like they were in cloud nine, euphoria in their system.They held each other so tightly , their nails scratching each other's back with such force that it almost drew blood.

"Fuck fuck fuck..You're so damn tight,such a slut for me."Jason whispered into his ear, he knew that dirty talk was a secret fetish of Dick's. It drove him over the edge, his hole clenched even tighter around Jason's cock, sending Jason into overdrive too. He flipped Dick up and now Dick was straddling him, his arms around the crook of his neck while Jason lapped his tongue on his pecs,sending more stimulation to the already overstimulated Dick.

"Y-yes..I-I'm your slut..only for you..F-for you.."Dick stammered,their bodies moved in sync, his hips bouncing on Jason's cock, impaling his prostate over and over. 

"Fuck. I'm going to come." A few grunts and groans from Jason, Dick pulled him into another sloppy kiss, muffling his whines as they both orgasmed. Dick's eyes rolling back as his back arching up in ways he didn't think was humanly possible. Warm liquid had filled his gaping hole after Jason had pulled out, they cleaned up with tissues before slumping into the bed.

Pulling up the covers,both of them drifted off to sleep due to the exhaustion from the passionate sex they just had. The sad and lonely groceries that were still on the floor and the awaiting lecture from Dick the next morning weren't in their minds right now. Soft moonlight beamed into the room,casting beautiful shadows of the pair's shadows while lining their amazing physiques and peaceful sleeping faces. It was just another peaceful night in Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, first time posting here, I hope no one whoops my ass for flimsy writing. English isn't my first language.


End file.
